L'anniversaire de mariage
by lollipopxox
Summary: Quand le couple Weasley revient de leur voyage à Hawaï en avance, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils trouveraient Rose en train de faire quelque chose de peu catholique avec Scorpius Malefoy. Ce n'est pas Ron et Drago qui vont être contents... RW/SM


**L'anniversaire de mariage**

- Maman? Papa? commença Rose.

La famille Weasley composée de Ron, Hermione, Rose et son jeune frère Hugo était rassemblée autour de la table pour dîner.

- Oui chérie? demanda Hermione.

- Votre anniversaire de mariage, il est dans combien de semaines déjà? continua son jeune frère Hugo.

Ron observa sa femme du coin de l'œil. Leurs enfants commençaient à être louches. Rose et Hugo n'avaient jamais oublié leur anniversaire de mariage depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de le célébrer et leur tapaient sur les nerfs pendant cette période de l'année à chaque fois.

- La semaine prochaine.

Rose et Hugo se jetèrent un regard suspect et Hermione fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous avons... un cadeau pour vous.

- Ah oui? s'exclama Ron.

- Bien sûr! Je vais le chercher.

Rose disparut alors en haut des escaliers et revient quelques temps plus tard avec deux enveloppes qu'elle tendit à ses parents, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Ils l'ouvrirent d'un geste fébrile et Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh! Ma puce! Tu nous payes un voyage à Hawaï?

- Hugo et moi avons mis notre argent de côté.

- Ça doit être affreusement cher!

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai 17 ans ans et Hugo en a 16, dois-je te rappeler que nous travaillons tous les deux pendant l'été?

- C'est un très beau cadeau, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier!

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser pendant votre séjour, ça nous ferait plaisir, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Tu pourras compter sur nous.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La semaine passa vite et le jour du départ de leurs parents arriva. Hermione ne put s'empêcher que leurs enfants semblaient profondément pressés de les voir partir. Un soir, elle en parla à son mari qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas très observateur, l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Cependant, ils partirent tous les deux dans le sud sans se préoccuper de l'empressement de Rose et Hugo.

(...)

- Ron? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ma chérie?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison? Les enfants me manquent.

- Tu ne voudrais pas finir notre semaine?

- C'est un très beau cadeau qu'ils nous ont fait, mais le temps est long sans eux.

- Tu veux vraiment rentrer?

- Si tu ne veux pas...

- Bien sûr, Hermione. J'aimerais bien voir les enfants moi aussi.

Ils firent donc leur valise rapidement et transplanèrent dans leur petite maison en Angleterre.

Quel fut leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une fête organisée par leurs propres enfants.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Ding-dong

- Je vais répondre! s'exclama Rose.**  
><strong>

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant son petit-ami: Scorpius Malefoy. Il lui sourit et entra dans la maison.

- Tu ne me dit pas bonjour? se plaignit-elle.**  
><strong>

Il fit son sourire en coin typiquement malfoyen et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et il la serra encore plus contre lui. Rose sentit vite la langue de son amant contre ses lèvres et les entrouvrit pour avoir un contact plus approfondit. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et par lui susurrer d'une voix rauque:

- Bonjour, Rose de mon cœur.

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Hey! fit Hugo qui s'y trouvait. Tu as finalement trouvé une excuse pour ne pas que ton père se doute de quelque chose?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais dormir chez Albus, ses parents ont accepté de nous couvrir.

- J'ai toujours aimé oncle Harry, dit le jeune Weasley. Et tante Ginny nous soutient toujours quand il s'agit de nos amours.

- Combien de personne avez-vous invité? demanda Scorpius.

- Les septième et les sixième année.

- Ça va être une grosse fête. Tu es sûr que tes parents ne débarqueront pas?

- Ils sont à Hawaï Scorp'.

- Dans ce cas...

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Rose et la serra contre lui.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne dîtes pas à vos parents que vous êtes ensembles, dit Hugo.

- Frangin, si je le disais à notre père qu'est-ce qu'il dirait?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis fit la grimace.

- Il crierait. Et après il irait frappé Drago. Et il dirait que Scorp' a perverti sa fille.

- S'il savait... blagua le blondinet.**  
><strong>

Rose lui lança un regard malicieux et reprit sa conversation avec Hugo.

- Et le père de Scorpius?

- Hum... il le déshériterait.

- Hey! s'exclama Scorpius. Mon père ne me déshériterait pas!

- C'était juste pour blaguer.

Il s'apprêta à embrasser sa petite-amie à nouveau quand la sonnette retentit.

- Tout est prêt? demandais-je.

- Ouaip! fit mon frère.

- Alors c'est partit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Retour au présent..._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des tas d'adolescents dansaient au beau milieu de son salon et plusieurs étaient en train de se bécoter dans les moindres recoins de la maison. Elle se dirigea vers l'étage en espérant trouver Hugo. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le trouva en plein milieu d'une partir d'échec.

- Hugo Weasley, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Il releva sa tête et blanchit tout d'un coup.

- Ma... maman?

- Oui, maman est là.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à taper du pied.

- Explication.

- Je... eum... nous avons organisé une fête?

- Quoi «nous»?

- Rose, moi... et...

- Et?

- Scorpius Malefoy

Hermione n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendue. Son fils avait tellement parlé vite qu'elle pensait avoir halluciné le nom qu'il avait prononcé.

- Qui?

- Scorpius.

Hermione avait maintenant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Le fils de Drago Malefoy?

Hugo paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et baissai les yeux.

- Oui.

- Partez, dit-elle aux invités. Faites passer le message.

Elle se retourna alors vers son fils.

- Quant à toi, nous allons voir ton père.

Il suivit donc sa mère avec un air morose pendant que ses amis commençaient à déserter la fête

...

Ron était complètement abasourdi. Ses enfants avaient fait une fête sans leur permission! Et une fête digne de Serpentard en plus! Il était furieux, si ses enfants croyaient s'en sortir comme ça!

Il chercha sa fille dans toute la maison, mais ne la trouva finalement que dans le salon, là où tout le monde dansait quelques minutes auparavant. Il chassa les derniers intrus de sa maison et leva la tête.

Ron crut que le temps c'était arrêté quand il l'aperçut.

Elle était sur le fauteuil -son fauteuil- à califourchon sur Scorpius Malefoy en train de lui rouler une pelle olympique. Les mains de sa fille se baladaient sous la chemise du blond pendant que celle de ce dernier descendait de plus en plus bas dans le dos de sa petite fille chérie.

Il crut étouffer quand le jeune garçon bascula Rose pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

Sa fille -sa petite fille très fragile- posa les mains sans gènes sur les fesses du blondinet tant dit que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou. Rose rejeta alors la tête en arrière, signe qu'elle y prenait du plaisir et Scorpius descendit plus bas... toujours plus bas... jusqu'à arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Se fut comme un choc électrique quand il entendit le gémissement étouffé de sa fille.

- ROSE WEASLEY! s'écria-t-il.

Le fils de Drago tomba du fauteuil en sursautant et sa fille chercha l'origine de la voix. Elle se figea quand elle aperçut son père.

- Papa?

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici jeune fille?

- Je... papa...

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait Scorpius Malefoy en train de t'embrasser?

Le concerné prit une teinte rouge pivoine et se cala dans un coin.

- Je... je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Que j'apprenne quoi comme ça?

- Scorpius et moi on... on sort ensemble depuis l'année dernière.

Ron ouvrit la bouche tellement grand qu'on aurait dit que sa mâchoire avait décrochée.

- Tu... vous... quoi? s'exclama-t-il.

- On sort ensemble, monsieur, dit Scorpius. ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que nous formons un couple.

- J'avais parfaitement compris! lui cracha Ron. Et que pense ton père de tout ça, hein?

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard et le beau blond baissa une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Il n'est pas au courant.

- Voyez-vous ça!

Ron était dans une colère évidente quand sa femme descendit avec Hugo

- Ron? demanda Hermione.

- Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre chérie?

Elle parut surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Non.

- Notre fille sort avec le fils de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda sa fille et Scorpius à tour de rôle.

- Rose... c'est vrai?

Rose baissa les yeux.

- Oui, maman...

- Mais c'est merveilleux!

Ron se décrocha encore la mâchoire de stupeur alors que tout le monde redressait la tête.

- Her... Hermione! s'exclama Ron. As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Rose sort avec un garçon! C'est magnifique!

- Mais chérie! Le fils de Drago Malefoy a posé les mains sur notre fille!

- Je sais! N'est-ce pas fabuleux, mon amour?

Scorpius se redressa et aida Rose à se lever du divan. Hermione alla serrer sa fille et son beau-fils dans ses bras.

- Ma fille a un petit-ami!

Scorpius adressa un sourire franc à Hermione tant dit que Ron croyait rêver. Tout fut interrompu quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée et il ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

- Toi! dit-il en pointant son fils.

Scorpius eut un mouvement de stupeur et ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite.

- Papa! Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que je me trouvais ici?

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry transplana dans la maison et regarda le jeune garçon avec des yeux de coupable.

- Je suis désolé, Scorpius. Il m'a forcé.

- Je peux tolérer que tu sois ami avec Albus, Scorpius, mais avec des _Weasley_!

Son fils s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un le coupa.

- Ah! Malefoy! s'exclama Ron, visiblement soulagé. Savais-tu que _ma_ fille sort avec _ton_ fils?

L'aîné des Malefoy regarda Rose et son fils à tour de rôle.

- Quoi? s'écria-t-il. Tu sors avec... _ça?_ Je savais que tu avais une petite-amie, mais que ce soit elle...

- Attends! s'exclama Scorpius. Comment se fasse-t-il que tu saches que j'ai une petite-amie?

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Scorpius. Quand tu invites une fille au Manoir en douce pour faire des choses pas très catholique, dit-il en appuyant bien sur les mots, tu insonorises ta chambre pour éviter que ton père doivent le faire à ta place pour ne pas vous entendre gémir.

- Papa! s'exclama son fils en prenant une couleur rouge pivoine.

On aurait pu croire que Ron allait s'évanouir. Il ne pensait pas que sa fille -sa fille très innocente- serait du genre à faire _ça_ avec un garçon! Pas avant ses trente ans au moins! Hermione, elle, paraissait enchantée.

- Ma fille a un petit-ami! s'exclama-t-elle encore.

- Plus pour longtemps, Granger.

- C'est Weasley, Malefoy, dit celle-ci.

- Pour ta gouverne, _père_, je compte rester avec Rose aussi longtemps que je voudrai.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et l'emploi du mot «père», qu'il n'utilisait que quand il était en colère, prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec Drago.

- Tu crois ça? s'exclama-t-il. Eh bien j'exige que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un _plop_ significatif au transplanage retentit. Astoria Malefoy venait d'arriver dans la maison des Weasley.

- Bonjour Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux femmes étaient devenues amies puisqu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Drago, combien de fois vais-je te dire de laisser notre fils tranquille?

- Mais, Astoria chérie... commença le blond.

- Quoi, mon cœur? l'encouragea celle-ci.

- Il sort avec Rose Weasley

- Vraiment? s'exclama Astoria en souriant. C'est magnifique!

La même expression de stupeur que celle qui avait prit Ron quelques minutes auparavant apparut sur le visage de Drago.

- Astoria, on parle de la fille de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger!

- Elle doit être vachement intelligente dans ce cas!

- Amour, fit Drago, tu ne penses pas que...

- Tut tut tut! fit Hermione. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!

- Bien sûr que si! C'est mon fils!

- Malefoy a raison! s'exclama Ron.

- Vous deux, firent les deux femmes en chœur, vous pouvez être sûr de dormir sur le canapé ce soir si vous ne vous taisez pas.

Elles se sourirent. Hermione et Astoria étaient devenues très complices au fils du temps. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, qui signifiait un grand dilemme intérieur, puis finit par soupirer, signe de capitulation.

- D'accord. Je les laisse tranquille.

- QUOI!

On entendit à peine la voix de Ron à cause de concert d'approbation qui s'éleva. Astoria passa les bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Merci, amour.

Le sourire béa qui s'étira sur les lèvres du Malefoy laissa tout à croire qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

- Quant à toi, dit Hermione en désignant son mari, qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

Ron se mit à balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de « fils de Drago Malefoy », « ma petite fille innocente », puis soupira à son tour en voyant le regard qu'Harry lui lançait.

- C'est bon, je laisse tomber.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle s'adressa ensuite à Scorpius.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux cette nuit.

- Ouais, et penses à insonoriser cette fois, dit Harry en souriant.

Scorpius s'empourpra, mais accepta avec joie l'invitation de sa belle-mère.

- À demain, Scorpius.

Les parents du blondinet s'apprêtaient à sortir, mais son père s'approcha finalement de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Bon choix. Intelligente et sexy, tu vas faire des jaloux.

Scorpius sourit à son père et celui-ci partit finalement avec sa femme en étirant son célèbre sourire narquois.

- Bon... je vais y aller moi aussi, fit Harry.

Après un signe de la main, il transplana chez lui et Ron monta à l'étage, visiblement frustré.

- Viens Scorpius, dit Rose, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Hugo et Hermione restait dans le salon.

- Bon... je vais y aller moi aussi

- Pas si vite!

Le frère de Rose se retourna vers sa mère.

- Tu seras privé de sortie pendant deux semaines.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi Rose n'a rien, _elle?_

- Elle a déjà eu sa punition ce soir

Hugo songea que ça devait plus être une distraction qu'une punition, mais il se tut devant le regard de sa mère et la regarda monter les marches.

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

La prochaine fois, il leur annoncerait qu'il sortait avec Evana Zabini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rose entraîna Scorpius dans sa chambre et celui-ci siffle d'admiration.

- Belle chambre! s'exclama-t-il.

- En effet

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna vers sa petite-amie et s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur.

- Amour, j'adore aussi beaucoup ton lit...

Rose fit un petit sourire en coin et Scorpius colla son corps contre le sien.

- Nous ne l'avons jamais fait ici, susurra-t-il sensuellement**.  
><strong>

Il mit sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée et remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux bords de sa culotte. Il commença à déposer des légers baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille et finit par lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Rose soupira de contentement et se cala encore plus contre son amant.

- J'ai monstrueusement envi de toi, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle le saisit par la cravate et les fit basculer sur son lit. Scorpius commença déjà à enlever le chandail de Rose alors qu'elle lui prodiguait des caresses subjectives et que son souffle se faisaient plus érotiques. Sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvèrent dans la pièce rapidement et il s'empressa de faire de même avec les vêtements de sa petite-amie. Ensuite, d'un léger mouvement, il saisit sa baguette et insonorisation la chambre.

- Ils ne pourront pas se plaindre, fit Rose d'une voix teinte de désir alors qu'elle commençait à descendre ses baisers le long de son ventre.

Scorpius arrêta de penser lorsqu'elle arriva tout en bas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hermione?

- Mmmm?

- Tu ne trouves pas la maison un peu trop silencieuse?

- Pas du tout Ron, fit la jeune femme qui avait déjà sa petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment.

Finalement, pensa Hermione, c'était un très bel anniversaire de mariage...

Et dans la chambre voisine, Rose et Scorpius était en train de consumer leur amour.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tadam! :)**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure de mes histoires, mais j'espère au moins que vous avez aimé. **

**Je n'aime pas vraiment les Hermione/Ron et les Drago/Astoria, mais quand il y a un couple Scorpius/Rose ça ne me dérange pas.**

**J'ai écrit cette O.S. il y a longtemps et puisque mon prochain chapitre va être dans un petit bout de temps, je l'ai mis pour faire patienter mes lecteurs.**

**.**


End file.
